


Grau

by Jackail_Mikhail_Mathias



Series: Schwarz (Akali and her fears) [1]
Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackail_Mikhail_Mathias/pseuds/Jackail_Mikhail_Mathias
Summary: I'm hardcore simping Evelynn while Akali is my ultimate bias in K/DA so this is the product (and I love angst).(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻I also did some research before this but it was only visual and voice, not lore research.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Schwarz (Akali and her fears) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Grau

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you may be wondering why is the text so far apart (separated), it's cause I have learning disabilities and struggle with reading text that's small and too close together (and writing like this feels natural to me).  
> My text composition sucks hard too, but I'm basically unable to make it much better.

Original K/DA ALL OUT Evelynn:

Concept art

[ https://www.artstation.com/artwork/q9NNzz ](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/q9NNzz)

(Recall) animation

[ https://www.artstation.com/artwork/q9v3WN ](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/q9v3WN)

Skin texture (artwork)

[ https://www.artstation.com/artwork/ZGDvym ](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/ZGDvym)

Splash art

[ https://www.artstation.com/artwork/L3goll ](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/L3goll)

Evelynn quotes:

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9Yngenlngo&t=60s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9Yngenlngo&t=60s)

Song:

Heilig - TH

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd_2g-pVakw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd_2g-pVakw)

* * *

Akali sat upset in the corner of a dancing room with her knees bundled tightly together. 

Mirrors perfectly reflected her anguish right back at her to show her current terrible self. 

Voices whispered a poem of hatred. 

Demons' claws sang a song of sorrow. 

Shadows gradually covered the room with darkness blocking the terrible mirrors’ view. 

Suddenly 

something pried at her consciousness, making her head feel heavy till she was herself in her mind almost no more.

Her nails sunk deep in her skin, painfully so, to wake her up from her "dream" only to result in a futile attempt.

Her psyche was getting filled with some foreign feeling, making her feel hazy. Almost unable to think about her worries anymore.

Everything shut up in a bit, ominous silence taking over the entirety of the room. 

Akali could hear just her breathing with all the hellish sounds silent. 

Her hands, clammy from the cold sweat began shaking when she could finally feel the overwhelming presence approaching her ever so slowly. 

  
There was nothing to see in the room but she sensed them.

Although she was unable to tell how, she was still passively aware of the presence of whatever was there with her. 

And it terrified Akali to the marrow of her bones. 

Her breath started quickening till she was full-on hyperventilating. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

By the time the panic attack was practically choking her, loud wails tore out from her lips. 

It sounded like an angel, who’s being robbed of their wings. So beautiful, yet so sad at the same time. 

  
  


The other, who’s been hidden all along in the shadows of the dance studio whilst the “theatrics” had gone on, has had enough and decided to do something about Akali’s current state.

The entity quickly thought about how to calm down the startled woman pitifully cowering in the corner, first without touching as that could rough her up even more. 

Actually… Singing might be the way to chase away the anxiety, that the air around was dripping with. 

Akali, on the other hand, was still quivering like a leaf unable to stop, only to be surprised by a gentle singing voice. 

_Ich halt mich wach, für dich_

_Wir schaffen's nicht beide, du weißt es nicht_

The voice normally sounded strong and confident, though now, it came out quietly, almost forced to a whisper.

_Ich geb' mich jetzt für dich auf_

_Mein letzter Wille hilft dir raus_

What caught Akali’s attention about the voice wasn’t the compassion, nor the tenderness, just the familiarity of it. It was like she’s already heard it thousand times before. 

_Bevor das Meer unter mir zerbricht_

Like the dear she was to her darling, Evelynn appeared in front of Akali to gather the little sobbing lamb into her arms.

Akali threw herself into the warm embrace, burying her face in the crook of Evelynn’s neck. 

To ensure their closeness further, Evelynn carefully wrapped her lashers around Akali to help rock her in a calming manner while continuing to sing the beautiful song from before. 

_Ich glaub' an dich_

_Du wirst für mich immer heilig sein_

_Ich sterb' für unsere Unsterblichkeit_

_Meine Hand von Anfang an über dir_

_Ich glaub' an dich_

_Du wirst für mich immer heilig sein..._

After the remains of struggles disappeared into the thin air, Akali managed to fall asleep peacefully, succumbing to the smooth singing voice.

Evelynn sighed in relief, carrying Akali to bed, where she lay her down to sleep cuddled close to her to the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly working on a second part called Blau (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
